ODAC in Wonderland
by SkullsandStripes
Summary: After a group of college students go chasing after a Modoxchilla, they find themselves lost in the topsy-turvey world of Wonderland.
1. Prologue

ODAC in Wonderland

**ODAC in Wonderland**

1. Movie-Verse

2. ODAC (Oakey Dokey Anime Club)

3. Flames will be used to heat the water for Ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice in Wonderland_ and I never will

**Prologue:**

A few minutes after the clock tower's hands passed over 11:50 a.m. a small number of people started gravitating toward the large oak tree that dominated the college's center lawn in preparation for the event that was to begin at (or a little past) the stroke of noon.

"Hey, Shannon! Who's your friend?" Katie questioned as she approached the small group milling about in the shade.

"This is Nikki. You know her better as Ulga." Shannon replied while motioning to the girl next to her

"Hi-Ness!! I'm Katie!! It's nice to finally meet you in person. Now you and I can tag-team Shannon IRL." Katie stated as she waved to Ulga

"Totally" Ulga returned with a nod and a smile

Shannon heaved a great sigh and shook her head slightly.

They had just met and they were already plotting against her.

"What the-?" Missa sputtered suddenly when something small, blue, and furry dashed past the group

The creature stopped and looked back at them, twitching its ears and tail impatiently.

"That looks like the creature we invented for our story." Jenni piped up

"You mean the Modoxchilla? But it couldn't be Quesodilla." Ama stated

"Ugh! You guys are just as slow in this world as you were in the other one!" the creature called before taking off again

"Yup. That's Queso." the group confirmed in unison

"C'mon! I'm not waiting around for you all day!" Queso yelled as he ran

The girls, curious to know how a creature from a story made it into their world, followed the sprinting Modoxchilla all the way to the other side of the campus where there was construction going on. Queso darted under the barriers and into the half-completed building beyond in.

"Wait!" Shannon cried

Everyone halted in their tracks at the ODAC's Vice President's beckoning; a few of them had been in the midst of clamoring over or under the barriers.

"What is it?" Ama asked

"That's a construction zone! We can't go in there!" Shannon reasoned

"Oh, Shannon! Since when have protective barriers or common sense ever stopped us?" Missa said

The other members continued what they were doing, leaving Shannon to sigh and droop her shoulders.

"Why do I _even_ bother?" she muttered to herself before following after the others

Shannon caught up to them as they raced after Queso, the Modoxchilla having just disappeared into a door-less room. Upon entering they found that the room was beyond dark, despite the building's incomplete state. Without warning, the floor of the room gave way, sending the girls tumbling into blackness.

**ROCK and ROLL! **(Read and Review!)


	2. Chapter 1

ODAC in Wonderland

**ODAC in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1**

Shannon gave a resounding 'Oof!' as she landed after the fall. She took a few moments to make sure everything was in order before sitting up and dusting herself off.

"You'd think the college could spring for better things with all the money we spend there." she told herself as she worked

It was then that Shannon noticed she was sitting on a beach rather than…Well, she didn't know where she expected to be after the fall, but this wasn't it.

What made it stranger was the fact that half of the beach was bathed in sunshine while the other half was washed with moonlight.

"This place seems familiar…" Shannon mused aloud

Her ponderings were interrupted when she saw two figures approaching over the horizon. One was tall and fat while the other was short and thin. When they got closer, Shannon gasped in surprise.

"The Walrus and the Carpenter?!" she exclaimed in astonishment

**ODAC ODAC ODAC ODAC**

"Hey, Jenni?" Katie inquired

"Yes?" Jenni returned

"Where are we?" Katie asked

"I don't know," Jenni said

"Maybe one of us should open our eyes…" Katie suggested

With that statement made, she opened her eyes.

"Jenni! You need to see this!" Katie called to her companion

Jenni opened her eyes as well, blinking owlishly at what she saw.

The two of them were lying in the middle of a long table, surrounded by all sorts of tea pots and fixin's for tea.

"It's rude to land in the middle of a party without being invited," came a voice from their right

The two girls sat up and found a man in an oversized green hat and a yellow jacket staring at them. Beside him was a brown hare in a red jacket, also staring, and in the tea pot the hare held, a brown mouse in a purple jacket was dozing lightly.

"I guess this gives new meaning to 'crashing' a party," Jenni stated with a little grin

**ODAC ODAC ODAC ODAC**

Ulga found herself all tangled up in the boughs of a tall tree when she awoke. She took some time to observe her surroundings; she noticed that one other member of the ODAC was there with her, already awake and blinking at her.

"You know, now that I think on it, you look vaguely familiar." Ulga announced

"We went to high school together," Ama stated. "Don't you remember at all?"

"Nope." Ulga replied

Ama rolled her eyes before attempting to get loose; Ulga soon followed suit in the endeavor.

"Do you need some help?" questioned a voice from the girl's left

They turned to see a disembodied grin floating above a nearby branch. A pair of golden eyes faded in next. A pink cat banded with purple stripes soon materialized around the facial features.

"Yeah! We could use some help. Can you help us?" Ulga said

"No," the Cat replied

"Then why bother asking?" Ama inquired

"I was simply curious," the Cat informed them, seeming to grin wider

Ulga paused in her attempts to get free.

"Touché. You merely asked us if we needed help, you never said you'd actually offer us any." Ulga told the Cat. "No fake. No fake. I have to give you mad props for that one."

**ODAC ODAC ODAC ODAC**

"No! I'm not a flower! But I'm not a weed either!" Missa exclaimed to the hysterical flora around her

Despite her protests, the Flowers would have none of it, and the ODAC's President soon found herself dripping wet and on her way out of the garden.

"And here I was thinking this place might be a little different than the one we came from," Missa muttered to herself as she walked

"A-E-I-O-U

U-O-I-E-A" a voice sang from up ahead

Missa picked up her pace and found a blue caterpillar sitting on top of a mushroom, smoking a hookah as he sang.

"That's not something you see every day. Even for the ODAC…" she mused to herself as she approached.

**ROCK and ROLL! **(Read and Review!)


	3. Chapter 2

ODAC in Wonderland

**ODAC in Wonderland**

**Chapter 2**

Shannon sighed as she watched the story of "The Walrus and the Carpenter" unfold from a few sand dunes away. She couldn't help a chuckle as the two 'friends' ran down the beach, one in fright and the other in fury. It was at this moment that a sudden realization struck the ODAC's Vice President.

"Wait a minute…The story just came to an end. That means the 'world' is going to end too!" Shannon stated in a harried tone

She sprang to her feet and raced down the beach towards the sunset, the 'world' dissolving around her as she went.

"How am going to get out of here?!" Shannon questioned herself

She spotted what seemed to be a 'tear' in the fabric of the 'world', depicting another beyond it; this one was filled with trees and grass, a forest of some kind perhaps. Shannon put on a burst of speed and made it through the 'tear' just as the rest of the 'world' fell away.

"I've heard of stories coming to life before…"

Honk. Honk.

"But this is a little too much!"

Squeak. Squeak.

Shannon, who had managed to get a mouthful of clover, spat it out and looked up to see two people standing over her. They were both round in shape and dressed exactly the same in red suspenders and yellow shirts with white collars. Tufts of orange hair stuck out from beneath red caps with blue spinners on top.

"Umm…Hello. My name is Shannon. I'm terribly sorry if I scared you, but I somehow ended up in the story of 'The Walrus and the Carpenter'." Shannon explained

"I'm TweedleDee," one announced

Squeak.

"And I'm TweedleDum," the other finished

Honk.

"We've been telling stories for quite awhile,"

Squeak. Squeak.

"But we've never had anyone come out of one before."

Honk. Honk.

Shannon nodded and got to her feet.

'I suppose there's a first time for everything…' she thought to herself

"I'm looking for my friends-" Shannon started only to be interrupted by the Tweedles

"We know a story about finding what was lost,"

Honk.

"It goes a little something like this. There once…"

Squeak.

Thus, the Tweedles launched into the tale they knew about finding what was lost. At the risk of being sucked (quite literally) into another story, Shannon slipped away into the forest while they were distracted with their storytelling.

'I have to find the others,' Shannon told herself as she walked. 'I best look for Ulga first. That girl can't survive on her own…'

**ODAC ODAC ODAC ODAC**

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down!"

Katie and Jenni abandoned their cups and raced to the next table setting.

"I have a question about unbirthdays," Katie announced as she picked up a new cup

"It's every day that _isn't_ your birthday," the March Hare stated as he poured tea into their cups between his ears

"What more is there to know?" the Mad Hatter asked while tossing sugar cubes high into the air over the table

"Yes, but say your birthday is coming up, and you hold the party a few days early." Katie said as the cubes plunked into her cup. "Is that considered an unbirthday or just an early birthday party?"

She cast a sidelong glance at Jenni who was slurping tea beside her.

"The party is being held on a day that _isn't_ your birthday?" the Hare inquired

"But it's in _celebration_ of your coming birthday?" the Hatter questioned

Katie nodded.

She peered into her now-empty cup before casting a glance at the now-finished Jenni.

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down!" Katie cried

She grabbed Jenni's arm and hauled her along as she fled down the table.

"Even if you celebrate your birthday early, if it's on a day that _isn't_ your birthday, it's still an unbirthday." the Mad Hatter told the two girls once he had caught up

"And if that's the case…" the March Hare began

Another rousing verse of "A Very Merry Unbirthday To You" was struck up, to which Katie and Jenni clapped along.

"Wasn't there another question you wanted to ask?" Jenni whispered into Katie's ear when the song came to an end

Katie's features flashed with recollection and she turned her attention to the Hatter and Hare once more. Just as she opened her mouth to voice her question, a cry from Jenni cut her short.

"Shannon!!" Jenni trilled

Her inquisition no longer in need, Katie shut her mouth quickly and immediately joined Jenni in the joyous calling. Both girls reached across the table and vigorously shook hands with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, thanking them for the cups of tea and the unbirthday parties. With their bids of 'Good-Bye' over and done with, Katie and Jenni raced out of the garden and tackled Shannon in a glomp.

"I'm glad to see you two as well," Shannon wheezed, nearly breathless

Shannon took in a few grateful gasps of air once she was released.

'That's two down and three to go,' Shannon mused to herself

"It's good to see that you two are all in one piece. C'mon now, let's go find the others," she stated aloud

Katie and Jenni fell in behind the ODAC's Vice President as she headed down the path leading into the forest.

**ODAC ODAC ODAC ODAC**

Ulga and Ama had long since disentangled themselves from the snaring boughs, but had remained perched in the branches for Ulga and the Cheshire Cat had become caught up in conversation.

Ama perked up suddenly and clicked her fingers together.

"I really hate to interrupt the tête-à-tête, but I have a couple of questions." Ama spoke up. "Have you seen anyone else wandering around here? Kind of dressed in the same type of clothes as we are?"

"I have not," the Cheshire Cat drawled slowly

"But you may want to ask the White Rabbit in that direction." he continued as his tail formed a perfect arrow to indicate the path he spoke of

"Or the blue thing in that direction way over there." the Cat informed them while shifting his tail to point down another path

"The blue thing? You mean Queso?" Ulga asked

"I do?" the Cheshire Cat questioned, blinking at her slightly

"Oh, that's right! You don't know who Queso is! How could you mean something about someone you don't know?" Ulga stated

The Cat tilted his head to one side, so much so that it stood on end.

"Are you _sure _you're not natives to Wonderland?" he questioned

Both girls giggled at this.

"No, we're sure we're not," Ulga started

"We're just ODAC members." Ama finished

The Cheshire Cat returned his head to its 'normal' position and reached up to stroke his short whiskers thoughtfully.

"I think I'll come with you," he announced

With that statement made, the Cat disappeared and reappeared on Ulga's shoulder.

"We're glad for the company." Ama said

The two girls made their way down the tree and onto the winding path below it.

"I doubt Queso'll be of any help unless we threaten him, but it's better than nothing I suppose." Ama voiced her thoughts aloud

"Of course! Anything's better than nothing! Because nothing is nothing!" Ulga returned

With a sigh and an eye roll, Ama followed Ulga and the Cheshire Cat.

**ODAC ODAC ODAC ODAC**

"Ahhh…That's better…" Missa sighed in relief once she had been returned to her proper size

After tucking the bits of mushroom into her pockets, Missa wandered away into the surrounding trees. She paused when she came to a sign that read 'Tulgey Wood'; Missa peered around the sign to the foreboding forest that lay beyond it.

She remained silent for a few moments before…

"Well, I ain't gettin' anywhere just standin' around here!" Missa chirped while starting into the forest

The deeper Missa went into the 'Tulgey Wood', the darker it got along the way. While she was busy taking in the strange avian life around her, Missa's foot hit a rock and she was sent sprawling tail over teakettle down a thicketed incline. Missa groaned when she reached the bottom and attempted to rise, only to find herself tangled up with the other members of the ODAC.

"Shannon! Katie! Jenni! Ama! New girl!" Missa cried, nearly giddy

After they had managed to get loose from one another, the members of the ODAC greeted each other with much squealing and hugging. After a unanimous decision (considered unanimous because Shannon was easily outvoted), the members of the ODAC built a small fire and sat around it in a circle.

Whilst the other ODAC members were busy munching on snacks and regaling each other with tales of their adventures, Ulga reached into her pack and pulled out a small box. She took something out of the box and handed it to the Cheshire Cat. He held it in his paw for a few moments before blinking up at her in a questioning manner.

"Try it. You'll like it." Ulga insisted

"ZOMG!! You had Pocky this _entire_ time?!" Ama cried out suddenly

At the mention of the coveted snack, every head turned in Ulga's direction.

"I hope you brought enough to share, Miss Ulga" Missa said

"Of course!" Ulga replied while waving a hand

While the box was being passed around, the Cheshire Cat began to nibble on the treat he'd been given.

"It's good, isn't it?" Ulga inquired

She only received a nod from the preoccupied Cat.

It wasn't long before the snacking and chatter tapered off, the members of the ODAC beginning to bed down for the night. Silence fell over the clearing as they all drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**ROCK and ROLL!** (Read and Review!)


	4. Chapter 3

ODAC in Wonderland

Many thanks to those who Alerted, Favorited, or Reviewed this story!

**ODAC in Wonderland**

**Chapter 3**

Much yawning and stretching ensued as the members of the ODAC made their way through the 'Tulgey Wood'. Once the last vestiges of sleep were done away with, travel became much easier for the group (as they were no longer tripping over one another.)

"I wonder where we should go from here?" Missa wondered idly as they walked

"There's still so much we haven't seen yet!" Ama continued the train of thought

"You mean you haven't seen the Queen yet?!" the Cheshire Cat questioned incredulously from his perch atop Ulga's head. "Oooohhhhh! But you must! She'll be _mad_ about all of you! Simply _mad_!"

He disappeared and reappeared in the crook of a tree.

"And it just so happens that I know a short cut," the Cat announced while pulling on a tree branch that was level with his head

A door-sized chunk of the tree fell open to reveal a castle in the distance; without a moment's hesitation the members of the ODAC wandered on through. It wasn't long before they came to an elaborate hedge maze that formed a labyrinthine path to the castle. Missa spun on her heel and folded her arms across her chest, eyeing the grinning feline lounging in Ulga's arms.

"I _know _that there's a path around this thing. And I know that _you_ know this as well. I also know that you know where it is. If you tell us what you know then we'll know too and we can all go there with what we now all know." Missa stated

The Cheshire Cat raised an amused eyebrow and his grin seemed to widen even more.

"I'm impressed." he told her. "Follow me."

The Cat jumped down from Ulga's arms and trotted off along the wall of the hedge maze. When he came to a break in the foliage he turned to face the group of girls trailing him.

"The castle is right through here," the Cheshire Cat told them while gesturing with a nod

Instead of a serpentine corridor of vegetation, a straight dirt path lay before the ODAC members.

"You are getting _so_ much Pocky for this," Missa informed the Cat.

"_If_ we don't meet our doom that is." she added while shooting him a 'look'

With Missa in the lead, the small group started down the path.

"Look! There's the castle!" Jenni exclaimed when their destination finally came into view over the tops of the hedges

The girls hastened their pace and soon found themselves within the castle grounds. As they were approaching the castle's entrance, a hoarse voice interrupted their trek.

"Halt! All of you there! What are you doing here?"

The ODAC members turned to see a couple of Playing Card Guards approaching them.

"Oh! Umm…We're just visiting…" Shannon explained while motioning to the castle

"You mean you are intruding," one of the Card Guards, a Three of Clubs, told them plaintively

"We are _not_!" Ulga defended. "We are just here for a visit!"

"But you are here uninvited. That makes you intruders." the other Playing Card Guard, a Four of Spades, stated

"We know we are here uninvited, but we are not intruders. The word 'intruders' has such an insidious ring to it, while we are merely here for a friendly visit." Missa countered

"Um…Guys…?" Shannon began when she sensed the impending debate

As was want to happen to the ODAC's Vice President, she was completely ignored by the other parties involved. Whilst Missa and Ulga were busy arguing with the Card Guards and Shannon was busy trying to separate them all, Katie strode over and plucked the Cheshire Cat from his perch on Ulga's shoulder.

"Trust me on this one, this is going to take awhile," she said to him

Katie found a shady spot near a white rose bush (that had been painted red) to sit and watch the unfolding brouhaha; Jenni and Ama tagged along after her and staked out places of their own as well. The three girls chatted about this and that and fawned over the Cheshire Cat as they watched the spectacle playing out before them.

"Take that!" Ulga cried out suddenly

The onlookers turned just in time to see Ulga hurl what appeared to be a small blue ball at the Playing Card Guards, knocking both of them flat with a single shot. Wearing a broad, triumphant grin on her face, Ulga swaggered over and retrieved the ball from where it had landed.

"I'm glad that they finally saw it our way," she commented with a nod

"But did you have to throw so hard?" whined the ball in her arms

"Quesodilla?!" all the girls (except for Ulga) shouted in unison

"I was up getting a midnight snack when he wandered into the camp last night." Ulga explained. "And after making himself at home without asking first, he's been sleeping in my pack ever since then."

"I'd like to go back there, if you are _quite_ finished…" Queso retorted while glaring up at Ulga for having both awoken him and used him as a projectile all in one fell swoop

Ulga had to fight off an exasperated sigh/eye roll combo as she tucked the Modoxchilla back into her pack. With both the Playing Card Guards and Quesodilla out of the way, the ODAC members made their way up to the castle's entrance.

**ROCK AND ROLL!** (Read and Review!)


	5. Chapter 4

I apologize many, many, many times over for the delay. Unlike the chapters that came before it, Ch. 4 (and those that will come after it) was completely written out by hand before ever being put into type.

There was also a minor delay with a special project that was supposed to be announced in Ch. 4. If you're willing to be patient for just a little longer (though the waiting makes one curious), I will tell you what it is and where to go see it in the next update of ODAC in Wonderland.

Many thanks to those who Alerted, Favorited, or Reviewed this story!

**ODAC in Wonderland**

**Chapter 4**

"Locked!" Missa shouted in exasperation as she gave the door one final tug

"You guys went through all that and now we can't even get in." Jenni lamented

"We could always try knocking," Ama suggested while cuddling the Cheshire Cat

"It couldn't hurt to try." Shannon added, shrugging slightly

Missa nodded in response before turning back to the door and giving it a few knocks. They waited there on the stoop for a time before the door swung open to reveal another Playing Card Guard, this one a Five of Diamonds.

"Greetings your Card-Ness. We have come to visit the Queen." Missa announced

The Card Guard eyed the ODAC's President for a moment before scanning over the other ODAC members gathered behind her.

"What business do you have with the Queen?" the Playing Card Guard questioned

"We are new to this land and seek an audience with your Queen." Shannon informed him politely

The Card Guard nodded and stood back to allow them entrance. As the girls were being escorted down a long hallway by the Playing Card Guard, Shannon found herself squirming under the wide, devilish grins that Katie and Ulga were sending her way.

"That was totally epic Shannon," Katie complimented

"Completely for the win," Ulga agreed

"What do you guys mean?" Shannon asked nervously

"Using your talent for fancy words, elegant phrasing, and complex sentence structure to sway others into doing what you wish." Katie began

"It's nice to see that you're finally picking up some tricks of the trade. I really didn't think you had it in you, but I must say that I'm very impressed Shannon." Ulga continued

The two of them looped their arms around the ODAC's Vice President and ushered her along with them. Shannon grimaced as she was smooshed between Katie and Ulga and cast worried glances back and forth at the both of them. It very seldom boded well for her wherever those two were concerned.

The procession came to a halt when the group was brought before a formidable set of double doors flanked by a few more Card Guards. A silent signal seemed to pass between all of the Playing Card Guards and the doors were pulled open to reveal the Throne Room.

"Her Majesty, her Excellency, her Grace…The Queen of Hearts!" the White Rabbit proclaimed as the ODAC members entered

"And the King…" he added after a few moments had passed by

The girls all bowed slightly to the monarchs before Missa stepped forward.

"I am Missa, President of the ODAC; my friends and I are new to this land. Our 'Travel Agent' of sorts suggested that we come to see you…So, here we are…" Missa said

The last part sounded lame, even to her own ears, but it was the truth.

"Visitors, my dear! From another land!" the King squeaked excitedly

"Do you play croquet, by chance?" the Queen questioned the girls

"No," Missa returned bluntly

"Barely anyone plays croquet where we come from." Jenni added

"Yeah! It's kinda for old people." Ama piped up

The other ODAC members turned to her.

"_Whhaatt_?" Ama asked while hugging the Cheshire Cat to her

"It is!" she defended herself

A roar of "WHAT?!" from the Queen of Hearts forced the ODAC's attention back to her.

"Are you saying I'm _OLD_?!" the Queen raged

"No, no, no! Not at all!" Shannon stated as she waved her arms about

"Ama-Chan meant nothing by it. She is just that way…" Missa started

"All ways here are _my_ ways!!" the Queen of Hearts shouted

"Well that doesn't mean it's the _right_ way!!" Missa snapped back

Both Shannon and the White Rabbit gasped, both for different reasons all together.

"Off with her head! Off with all their heads!" the Queen ordered

"Hey! You can't do that to us!" Missa cried. "Even if you _are_ the Queen, that doesn't give you the right to be so mean!"

The air in the Throne Room was as stifling and oppressive as being draped in wet carpet while Miss and the Queen of Hearts glared each other down. Several long moments passed before something odd happened (even by Wonderland standards.)

The Queen laughed

All of the ODAC members exchanged glances and shrugs before returning their focus to the now chortling monarch.

"Ah, my dear," the Queen of Hearts sighed

"It's been some time since I've had a match like that." she went on to say

"Instead of a croquet game, there will be a feast! In honor of my new guests from another land!" the Queen announced

"A feast! A feast! By order of the King!" the King of Hearts exclaimed as the Playing Card Guards flurried into action

The White Rabbit ran ahead down the lengthy corridor while making his trumpet bleat; the Queen and King followed in the Rabbit's wake with the ODAC members trailing along behind them.

It was only a short walk to the Dining Hall so it came as a surprise to the girls that by the time the procession arrived there the long table was already full of food. The Queen and King of Hearts took their places at the head of the table with the ODAC members settling into seats on either side of the table.

Just as the girls had begun to put food on their plates, the doors of the Dining Hall creaked open. In stepped the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. The Hare held a sugar bowl with a slightly tipped lid, no doubt to allow the Dormouse sleeping inside some air.

"Sorry we're late," the Mad Hatter apologized

"We were in the middle of tea when we got the invitation." the March Hare explained

"A pool of tea…" came a drowsy voice from the sugar bowl the Hare held

While ignoring the Dormouse's mutterings, the two hurried over to where Katie and Jenni were waiting for them. As the Mad Hatter and March Hare were taking their places at the table adjacent to the ODAC members who had joined them for tea, two more people skipped into the Dining Hall.

"We were about to have a battle when we got the invitation." TweedleDee and TweedleDum stated in unison

Squeak. Honk.

The Tweedles scampered over to the table and each of them sat down on either side of Shannon, much to the ODAC's Vice President's chagrin. (And to the delight of the other girls, who made unsuccessful attempts to giggle behind their hands at Shannon's distress.)

Aside from that minor occurrence and a major incident later on (the Dormouse had somehow discovered the Cheshire Cat's presence at the feast), the rest of the feast went by rather well, with only a few scoldings from Shannon to keep the other ODAC members in line. After the feast was over, the party returned to the Throne Room; the Queen and King of Hearts took to their thrones while the other Wonderlanders filed off to the side to stand along one wall.

"Line up according to suit," the Queen instructed the girls (who had been about to join their friends along the wall)

The ODAC shared glances of bewilderment before doing as they were told. They had soon arranged themselves from Missa to Ulga and stood in line before the Queen of Hearts.

"Though countless children have wandered through this land, it is seldom that adults venture here, let alone ones such as you all. As Queen I hereby decree that from this day forward you all shall be Honorary Citizens of Wonderland!" the Queen of Hearts declared

**ROCK AND ROLL!** (Read and Review!)


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** The 'surprise' that was due to be announced with Ch. 5 met with an unforeseen, last minute snag and had to be completely started over from scratch. Ch. 5 will now be delayed for an undetermined amount of time; if you will please bear with me, I will most grateful.

And so that this isn't a total waste, I have included a blurb for Ch. 5.

Blurb:

"This is where we have to part ways I'm afraid. But I will give you one last gift." the Cheshire Cat announced


	7. Chapter 5

Gomen Nasai! Please forgive the delay!

It's been a long time in the making, but the OiW Comic is finally up!

If you want to go check it out, there is a link in my profile under 'Fic Related Fan Art - OiW Comic'. (There is only one page up as of now.)

Many thanks to those who Alerted, Favorited, or Reviewed!

**ODAC in Wonderland**

**Chapter 5**

Gasps of delight sounded from the girls at the Queen of Hearts' announcement. The White Rabbit came forward with an elegant wooden box; from within the silk-lined interior he withdrew a red rosette that had a golden center piece with a large 'W' emblazoned on it.

"And that is not all," the Queen went on to say

The ODAC members looked away from admiring their rosettes to see that the Wonderlanders had fallen in line before them. Even the Queen of Hearts herself was there amongst the others.

"For your leadership and influence." the Queen stated

She presented Missa with a red collar that had a red heart charm attached.

"For keeping up during the chaos." the White Rabbit stated

He handed Shannon a big golden pocket watch with a long golden chain.

"For being silly when others are serious." TweedleDee and TweedleDum stated

Honk. Squeak.

They gave Ama a purple hat with a blue spinner on top.

"For leading the tea party." the Mad Hatter stated

He placed a large yellow top hat, complete with a card that read 10/6, atop Katie's head.

"For being a good friend." the March Hare stated

He helped Jenni into a waistcoat that hung loosely on her frame.

"For matching wits with me." the Cheshire Cat stated from where he lay across Ulga's shoulders

He faded from sight and left a pink-and-purple striped scarf in his wake.

Having each been presented with a rosette and a gift, the ODAC members chorused their thanks to the Wonderlanders, and set about enjoying the trinkets they'd been given.

**ODAC ODAC ODAC ODAC**

After both waving and bidding their "good-byes" to their friends (and fellow citizens), the members of the ODAC followed behind the Cheshire Cat as he led them away from the castle grounds and into the surrounding forest. Upon arriving at a gnarled old tree, the Cat leapt up onto a root and turned to face the girls.

"This is where we have to part ways I'm afraid. But I will give you one last gift." the Cheshire Cat announced

"From this moment forward each one of you will be able to return to Wonderland whenever you wish, no matter where you are." he informed them

The ODAC converged on the Cheshire Cat, cuddling him in both thanks and farewell. Once the Cat was released and returned to his place, he reached over and pulled on a branch. A door-sized chunk of the tree fell open and the ODAC stepped across the 'threshold' without hesitation. The small group found themselves cloaked in total darkness once the 'door' had been closed behind them.

"Is it just me or does this seem famil…?" Shannon began

The ODAC's Vice President was unable to finish voicing her thoughts before they were all sent tumbling into blackness.

**ROCK and ROLL! **(Read and Review!)


	8. Epilogue

This is the final chapter!

Thanks to everyone who Alerted, Favorited, or Reviewed!

(If you would like to continue to follow along with the comic, keep checking my profile for updates to the comic.)

**ODAC in Wonderland**

**Epilogue**

"Where have you guys been?" Mayra exclaimed when the six missing ODAC members finally came wandering up at 12:25

"Oh, everywhere," Jenni started

"Somewhere…" Ama added

"Nowhere…" Katie continued

"All at once." Ulga ended

"That doesn't make any sense." Hannah replied, blinking owlishly

"It does, just not right now, it will though." Missa explained

Her statement was met with bewildered looks.

"I know you all must have a bunch of questions but there will be plenty of time for that later." Missa informed them. "For now let's just get the meeting under way, you've all been kept waiting long enough."

The girls found places among the circle of assembled members and settled down on the soft grass beneath the towering oak tree. Missa clapped her hands to catch the wandering attention of the others before speaking in a loud, clear voice.

"The ODAC meeting of today is now officially in disorder!" Missa proclaimed

"No truer words have ever been spoken…" Shannon muttered

**THE END! **(of this misadventure)


End file.
